Unpredictable
"Unpredictable" is the third episode of the second season of Eureka. Synopsis An isolated deep-freeze sets off a chain reaction of freak micro-climate changes that soon escalate into a threat that could destroy Eureka, and the rest of the planet. Also Carter's ex-wife stirs the mix when she arrives out of the blue for Zoe's surprise 16th birthday party. Plot Jack Carter is in his office planning a surprise party for Zoe's birthday, where she will turn 16 years old. Just as he finishes planning, Doctor Abby Carter, his ex-wife and Zoe's mother, suddenly strides into his office. Abby remarks it is good to see him again, and when Jack suggests she come to Zoe's party, Abby reveals she plans to take Zoe home with her. Jack is shocked, but Abby reminds him of the deal they made when Zoe escaped to Eureka (revealing the ultimate reason why Jack didn't block Zoe's move): Zoe could live with Jack for one year, after which she would return to live with Abby. Jack begs Abby to reconsider, confessing that he never told Zoe about the agreement as a way to gain sympathy, but Abby's mind is already made up. Jack begins trying to persuade Abby he has changed, that he no longer puts his work above his family (which ultimately led to their divorce), and he has bonded with Zoe. However, his work takes him to another end-of-the-world type crisis that forces him to put work ahead of him again, further convincing Abby that Jack hasn't changed. The crisis is in fact a series of strange weather phenomenon that is plaguing the town, and a man ultimately dies when he is suddenly frozen solid while at a hot spring in Eureka's relaxation spa, in which the temperature suddenly dropped and instantly froze the victim. Henry estimates the temperature would have had to have dropped to -460 degrees Fahrenheit (close enough to absolute zero), instantly, to have done this. Working with Henry, they find out the victim's identity; Neil Baxter, a professional womanizer and high-ranking scientist at Global Dynamics. Jack goes to Global and begins checking out Baxter's research, battling the bizarre weather along the way. Unfortunately, he fails completely to explain Abby's custody deal in a calm and reasonable way (so it doesn't freak her out and make her do something rebellious) and his friends are all busy so he can't send a message. Meanwhile, Henry wins the job he wanted at Global, and Allison receives an anonymous e-mail claiming that Kevin had been the subject of an experiment as part of Stark's investigations into the Artifact. Jack is approached by Pete Puhlman, Global's top meteorologist, who tells him that the drastic freezing at the hot spring has destabilized Eureka's climate and the bizarre weather is worsening. Lupo discovers that near the spring, a cabin exists owned by another of Global's top meteorologists; Doctor Stephen Whiticus. Jack immediately visits the cabin, and finds a massive satellite-like device that is, in his words, a "crazy weather machine" and believes Whiticus used it on purpose to kill Baxter, as Lupo discovers Baxter was having an affair with Whiticus's wife; Wendy, and the bizarre weather is a side-effect of using the device. Jack and Lupo track down and arrest Stephen for Baxter's murder, but stops when Wendy reveals that Stephen has an eye injury that forbids him from ever leaving the house as his eyes are too sensitive towards the light, even at night. Stephen then reveals that, even though he knew Wendy was having an affair, he approved it because of the happiness it brought Wendy. Flummoxed, Jack and Lupo leave empty-handed. Allison confronts Stark at her car outside of Cafe Diem. After some pressuring, Stark admits Kevin has a connection to the Artifact, as indicated by his drawings and clay figurines of the Artifact itself. However, he insists that he would never put Kevin in harm's way. Sudden hail and snow force interrupts Allison's interrogation and forces them to retreat into her car. However, the extreme weather stops as soon as it begins. Allison and Jack head over to Puhlman's TV weather news station, where he reveals the oncoming category-four ice storm will reach full strength within a few hours and urges Jack to evacuate the town. Jack and Allison are suspicious though due to the accuracy of his reporting on the wild weather, "a weatherman's dream". However, Puhlman insists his accuracy is due to his cumulator technology. Jack and Allison continue to grill him ("Well, if Whiticus can control the weather, there's not much need for a weatherman, is there?"), suggesting that Puhlman activated the dish array so it would be perceived as dangerous, be destroyed, and Puhlman seen as a hero for predicting the weather so accurately and saving lives. Puhlman goes on the defensive, saying he warned Whiticus not to continue his research and suggesting Whiticus' "dangerous" dish array be destroyed. However, Jack and Allison still have one last bullet though: shoe prints with no tread near the dish array (After all, "who would wear dress shoes to tramp around in the woods after midnight?"). Finally, Puhlman cracks and admits he is to blame, although he insists he never meant to hurt anyone. As the storm grows, Whiticus and Henry reveal to Allison that a perfect storm has formed from the previous meteorological events, creating a "spinning ice-funnel of death" that can only be stopped with a warm tropical current.The team realizes that evaporating a lake is the solution. Carter arrives at the lake and the others inform him that he needs to use an override switch in the control panel of the dish and aim it manually at the lake for it to flash boil. Strong, gale-force winds impede Carter significantly but he manages to activate the dish just in time. At Zoe's surprise party, Allison confronts Stark with her evidence (an email trace) that Stark sent the email. Stark admits he did, saying he just wanted what's best for Kevin. Allison also informs Henry that she will arrange for all of Kim's documents from section five to be unsealed tomorrow, much to Henry's delight. Memorable Quotes *Allison Carter: I thought you were into young brunettes? *Jack: No, I'm into old brun... (breaks off, realizing his mistake) ---- *'SARAH': Today's forecast calls for heat, frost, rain, hail, gale-force winds and severe lightning. *'Carter': S.A.R.A.H. I'll have Fargo give her a check-up. ---- *'Dr. Steven Whitikiss': It is an incredibly dangerous confluence of meteorological events. *'Carter': Uh... *'Henry': A perfect storm. *'Carter': Thank you. *'Dr. Whitikiss': A spinning cyclone of instability, high up in the cryosphere. *'Henry': Ice funnel of death. *'Carter': Gotcha. Why don't you people just say "ice funnel of death"? ---- *'Allison': the radio How hard is it to push a button? *'Carter': gale-force winds You wanna do it!? Notes ru:Плохой прогноз 2.03